Septa's Fate: Remember Who the Enemy Is
by Violet Eagle
Summary: It has been six years since Septa Aguila won the Fourth Quarter Quell and became a mentor with Katniss. But trouble is brewing and the two women are at the center of it all. Who will fight who? Sequal to Septa's Fate: The Games (Part 2 of 3) rated T for possible language
1. The Reaping of Family: Part One

**Hello all, i am pleased to introduce the second part of Septa's Fate. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Septa, Lin, and Hima and her family.**

**enjoy**

**p.s. bold lettering=flashback**

* * *

I lie in bed and look at the ceiling. I can hear Hima getting her brothers, Cain and Isaac, out of bed. They are sixteen and fifteen. It's been six years since I won the Hundredth Hunger Games and the Quarter Quell. In these past six years, I have not had a single victor. Katniss is holed up in the Capitol and I must watch as children from District Twelve are chosen to go into the Games. And then I am forced to watch them die with Katniss and Lin, the District Escort. I hate it. Nothing I do ever seems to work. They all die before the final eight. Well, the ones who choose Katniss as their mentor do. Mine make it to the final six before they do something stupid and get killed. I don't get it at all. The Capitol is no longer out to get us and it's not the Capitol killing my tributes, directly anyway. I think that it may be me. I'm not giving them enough to go on. They look at us as heroes. But we shouldn't be. Six years ago, when I was barely sixteen, I had to kill children my age so I could live. The faces of the six tributes I killed still haunt my dreams and I still wake up screaming sometimes. Hima and Ed have since stopped coming in to wake me up. Cain and Isaac have been told to stay away as have the twins, Andrew and Jacob now seven years old.

Just thinking about the older boys makes my stomach clench. In a few weeks, they will have to stand in the square and wait to see if they will be forced to fight for their lives.

"Septa, are you up yet?" Hima calls up the stairs. After I won my Games, I moved Hima and her family into my house in the Victor's Village.

"Yeah, I'm awake."

"I didn't mean that."

"I'm getting there, Hima." I really don't understand today. All Lin told me was that I needed to be ready by ten in the morning. It was eight now. I had better shower. I yawn and get out of bed and run the water so Hima knows that I have gotten out of bed. While the water heats up a little, I hide the knife I keep under my pillow while I sleep. Hima and Ed know of it, but none of the boys do. I take as long as possible in the shower. I had been on the verge of waking up screaming again this morning. The dream this time had not been pleasant. Along with the six tributes I had killed, my five tributes haunt my dreams. All kinds of mutts had showed their ugly forms in my dreams. Some of them I had never seen before, such as the mutts that had nearly killed Katniss and Peeta in the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games over twenty-five years ago.

* * *

_**Alternate POV:**_

"I'm telling you, she won't do it again, Coin."

"She is the one that they all look to. She is the Mockingjay."

"And look how easily we were defeated. The team that went in to get her and Peeta out were killed and so was everyone we had on the ground. This little bit of the old Twelve and Thirteen, they are no match against the might of the Capitol."

"We have to try. Besides, they are waiting for the Mockingjay to return and lead them again."

"Do I detect a hint of change in you? If I remember right, you wanted Peeta instead of her. But now you want her."

"If the Districts see that she can rise from the ashes, they will follow her and know they can rise from the ashes as well."

"No. And I am not going to let her."

"You will try to convince her. Sponsor her next tribute so that you can talk to her."

"I can guarantee that she will refuse to do it."

* * *

_**Septa's POV:**_

"Lin, where are we going?"

"You've been invited by a prominent member of the Capitol to a banquet."

"For what?"

"No idea." I slump back in my seat. It has been a long two days. I barely got to say bye to the twins before Lin was pulling me out of the house. I do not want to be going to the Capitol. It's bad enough that I will have to go and more than likely watch two more children from District Twelve die. "Come now, Septa. Don't be like that. These people have been buying your sculptures like they were the last ones to ever be made."

"That doesn't mean I have to want to attend every damn party they host." Lin sighs in defeat.

"Can you at least act like you are enjoying yourself?"

"Fine." I say and look out the window as the train begins to slow down.

I look up at the fancy house and try not to scowl. It's impossible to like this place if you haven't lived here your whole life. I follow Lin inside. "Why is it so dark?"

"SURPRISE!" I jump and pull my knife from my waist and then hear laughter. I look and see Lin laughing and keeping a good hold on my wrist. "Happy birthday, Septa." He said.

"You know I don't like surprises!" I yell at him over the laughter.

"I know. But we couldn't exactly hold your birthday party in your district now could we?" I know I am scowling as he leads me to the table.

"I am guessing this is your house."

"And you are guessing right." Lin laughs. Then I am laughing. I forgot that today is my birthday, twenty-two years old and never having to worry about having to go back into arena. With that knowledge, I enjoy myself. Normally, when my birthday came around, I would be trying to figure what type of dangers could possibly be in the arena. I even avoided Lin last year because of it. I should have known that they would try to do something for me. I should have gone into the mountains again like last year. The Peacekeepers allow me outside the fence, but only as long as I don't wander far.

Suddenly, I am bombarded with gifts and am nearly buried beneath them. They're all from Rynna, Lin, and my prep team Fernic, Galla, and Trica. I notice that Katniss is nowhere to be seen and there are no gifts from her either. Lin knows me so well. He was right not to bring her into this. I still hate her. I laugh and open the gifts. Rynna made me a blanket with two black eagles embroidered on it. Fernic, Trica, and Galla had commissioned a painting of Hima, Ed, and the four boys. I look around and notice that something from Lin isn't here. I look at him. I can see the smile in his eyes as he pulls a small box out from behind his back and hands it to me. I open it and I feel my mouth drop. It's a gold locket. I open it and tears fill my eyes. Inside is a picture of my parents. I clench it in my hand and throw my arms around him, the tears running down my cheeks.

"You're welcome." He says.

* * *

_**Katniss's POV:**_

She looked at everything around her. It wasn't much. She wasn't like the rest of the Capitol. She didn't like to live lavishly. She was used to living on the bare minimum and eating only what she could catch in the woods outside the fence. But that had ended when she and Peeta had won the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. She had still hunted, but it was for Gale's family since he had to work in the mines. Her throat caught. Just thinking about her old life threatened to bring tears to her eyes. They had all died while trying to get them all out during the Siege. She had sent Peeta up the ladder first. Everyone was in retreat. Then the camera crew had gone up. She had been arguing with Gale about who was supposed to be next when the Peacekeepers had surrounded them.

They had fought them off and Gale forced her onto the ladder. But before she could climb or even be pulled in, their hovercraft was destroyed. They had both looked up in disbelief. She remembered Gale trying to get her to move. But she had fallen to her knees and stared at the burning wreckage a moment. Then she was sprinting to it. She could still hear their screams. Not everyone was dead. She had triggered a pod and the burning wreckage had fallen into the ground.

**"Peeta!" She screamed. A complete calm engulfed her and she grabbed her bow. It was the one Beetee made her. She looked around. She was surrounded by Peacekeepers. She pulled an explosive arrow from her quiver. "Gale!" She called, letting him know she was back. "Gale!" The Peacekeepers parted and she saw Gale's limp form on the ground. That's when she crumbled. She fell to her knees, forgetting about the pill in her shoulder until the Peacekeepers found it while patting her down. She was done. They had lost. A tear spilled down her cheek as she suddenly recognized what was happening.**

Katniss shook her head to get rid of the memory. She never wanted to remember it again. A few months later, President Snow had died and the President was given the office. She took a deep breath. She couldn't dwell on the past. The new tributes would be arriving soon.

* * *

_**The President's POV:**_

"You summoned me, Sir."

"I did. I need you to take a message to this address for me."

"That is Katniss Everdeen's home."

"I know. I would like her to know that, now that she has had a victor, she no longer has to mentor the new tributes. Make sure a message is left for Twelve's Mentor and Escort as well."

"Yes Mr. President."

* * *

_**Septa's POV:**_

I sit against my headboard and gaze at the picture of my parents. Just month ago, Lin had thrown a birthday party for me at his house in the Capitol. He had given me the locket and the picture of my parents. I close it and look at the eagle on the front. I had noticed it the next day while on the train back to District Twelve.

I sigh and get out of bed and go to the shower. I can hear Hima getting breakfast ready as well as dinner for the night for her, Ed, the twins, and, I hope, Cain and Isaac. As I step out of the shower, I hear Lin's voice and smile. Of course he would be here early. He knows that Cain has five slips of paper and Isaac four. I get dressed in my day clothes, another gift from Rynna, and go downstairs. Lin stands and pulls out a chair for me and Hima hands me a plate of eggs.

"So what is so funny?" I ask, looking at the other three adults. No one answers and I know Lin was telling them about the surprise party he had thrown for me last month. We eat and talk, trying to enjoy the time we all had before we had to go to the square. Lin and I have to meet the mayor before two as we all had to enter together. After we have finished, I go to my study and grab my sketchbook. It is two days to the Capitol. Before I know it, I am sitting on the stage while the mayor does his ritual reading of the history and the treaties. Then Lin is standing next to the girls' bowl. He pulls out a slip and returns to the podium.

"The female tribute is, Cynthia Sallis." I look at the girl who steps out of the fifteen year old section. She is tall and strong, a miner. There is something I can do for her, I'm sure. Lin pulls a slip from the male tributes' bowl and returns to the podium. He unfolds it and I see him falter, I am the only one. He takes a moment to compose himself. I am wondering what could cause him to falter when he reads the name. "The male tribute is, Cain Greenman."

The name echoes in my head as the sixteen year old mounts the steps onto the stage. I don't hear the mayor and his Treaty of Treason speech. I can only look at Cain. His face isn't pale. I suddenly look for Hima in the crowd. She is beside herself and I can tell that Ed wants to take her back to our house along with the twins. I look at the twins. Out of Cain and Isaac, they had grown more attached to Cain. Now they may never see him again. Once Cain and Cynthia have shaken hands, they are taken into the justice building, Lin and I right behind. We wait by the car while the children get an hour to say their good-byes. As we are waiting, Hima walks up to us with Isaac and the twins.

"Try your hardest to bring him home, Septa."

"I'll try." I say, trying to hold back the tears. This is equally hard for the both of us. Cain is as much my family as hers, but she doesn't have to train him to kill. She is gone and we are in the car and then on the train. I go to my room and put down my sketchbook, glad that the attention is not on me for once. Once the cameras have gotten enough of Cain and Cynthia, the door closes and we are on our way, back to the Capitol. _"Will this ever get easier?"_ I think as I walk back into the main car.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of Remeber Who the Enemy Is. (who said these words). Also, one of the reviewers asked if the woman at the end of The Games was KAtniss. No it is not. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	2. Trouble Begins

**Disclaimer: I only own Septa and her friends and family.**

**enjoy :D**

* * *

"What's this?" I ask as an attendant hands me a slip of paper.

"A message from The President, Ms. Águila. The message is for you as well, Mr. Lin." The attendant nods and walks away. I look at it and read it.

"What does it say, Septa?"

I look up and see Cain and Cynthia. I want to tell this to Lin alone, but that's not going to be possible. This affects them as well. I take a deep breath and look at the three of them. "I am officially, the only mentor for District Twelve. The President has decided to allow my partner to retire." There is more, but that's all that the kids need to know. I'll talk to Lin later.

"What does that mean?" Cain asks.

"It means that I train both of you." The words almost catch in my throat. But I can't let them see that I have to choose which one to get out alive and that I have already made my choice. I take a deep breath and turn to the window to buy time. I feel Lin's hand on my shoulder. "Cain, Cynthia, the attendants will show you to your compartments. Go and get washed up. We'll call you for dinner." She waited until she heard the door close and then went over to it to lock it and then pulled Lin to the far end.

"What are you not telling me, Septa?"

"Here, read."

"It just says that Katniss has decided to step down and allow you free reign on the training of the tributes."

"Look, I may not like her, but I know her and she would not write me a letter. She would wait until we got to the Capitol and tell me herself."

"Maybe the trauma is finally catching up to her. So, what's the problem?"

"I'm not sure. It just doesn't feel right is all."

"I know. I feel the same way. But we cannot act on a whim. For now, we have to play by their rules."

"I don't like it."

"I know. I know."

* * *

_**Hima's POV:**_

She paced in front of the television, waiting for it to turn on. She wanted to see her brother. She wanted to make sure that he was being kept as safe as he could be, as Septa had promised. Septa had told her that it was a two day train ride to the Capitol. It had been two days since the Reaping. She knew the Opening Ceremonies would be starting soon.

"Hima," she stopped pacing.

"Yes, Isaac?"

"It's almost time. Sit down."

"I can't."

"Hima, he's my brother to. I worry about him to." She ignored him. "But you don't see as your brothers anymore, do you?" A smile crept onto her drawn face. "Hima, please, sit down." He guided her to the sofa and she sat. He sat next to her. "Septa will keep him safe. She will see him through the arena."

"How can we be sure? All the rest of her tributes have died in the arena."

"Do you honestly believe that is her fault? She can only teach them what to do, not when to do it. And she can't predict what types of dangers are going to be in the arena. The only reason she survived is because she didn't fight right away. She saved her strength for the end. The rest of her tributes didn't do that. They dove into the bloodbath on the first day. Cain is smarter than that. He will know to do what Septa tells him."

"I hope you're right, Isaac."

"Just trust in Septa." Hima didn't notice, but Isaac had made a choice as well. Only Cain knew that the girl Isaac loved had gone to the Capitol with him. He also knew that Cain would be an idiot and try to get Cynthia to the end and crowned the victor. But Isaac would rather find another girl than lose his brother.

* * *

_**Septa's POV:**_

"Don't worry, I'll be waiting for you at the Training Center." I told my tributes as I helped them into the chariot. They are dressed in similar outfits. Both of them worked in the mines and so Rynna and Vian had dressed them in matching outfits for the Opening Ceremonies. Cynthia is radiating in the gold powder that Vian has put on her. Not as much as Rynna had done to me during the Quell, but enough that she shone like a golden statue. Cain looks like a dark gold statue. The shade of gold Rynna has put him in makes him seem so different from the boy I know. My breath catches in my throat as the anthem begins to play and District One prepares to leave the stables. I give them both a quick hug and leave. I need to hurry. As a mentor, I need to be with the others before the tributes reach the City Circle. I'm just glad that I don't have to be dressed up like a sacrifice for an offering.

I reach the balcony just in time, ignoring the looks of hate coming from the other mentors. There are two per District, well, there was supposed to be. Katniss had "retired" and left me alone to train the tributes. It is no secret that they hate me, especially the younger ones. The tributes I train have always made it into the final eight. This time, I need to get Cain to the end. I need to get him crowned as the victor. I take a deep breath as the first chariot reaches the city circle. District One: Luxury. They are proud of it. I see it every year. This time, they are dressed in a deep purple and adorned with jewels. This takes the breath away from the crowd, but it has no effect on me. I hate this whole charade of a pageant. Next is District Two: Masonry. These tributes are pained gray and look like liking statues. Not very creative to say the least. It doesn't escape me that they are naked and very uncomfortable by it.

District Three comes. They are dressed the same as every: suits with a labyrinth of square lines to represent technology. District Four: clothed with fishing nets tied in the right places and each holding a trident. District Five: it looks like they have what I can only guess are devices to capture the sunlight. District Seven: one is a tree and the other is a tree feller holding an axe. District Eight: bolts of cloth wrapped around them. District 9: farmers each holding a scythe. District 10: one is a sheep and the other is a cow. District 11: both of them are fruit trees. District Twelve: Rynna and Vian have truly outdone themselves. It is nowhere near as grand as the outfit I wore for my Opening Ceremonies, but they stand out. Two miners, each holding a pick axe that they know how to use well. Both covered in gold dust. Both with determination in their eyes. Which one can I get to the end?

I barely pay attention as the President does his traditional speech while it grows dark. The chariots begin to go into the Training Center and I leave the balcony. It's no surprise when the mentor for Eleven stops me. "Where do you think you are going?" She hisses in my ear.

"I made a promise to my tributes and I am going to keep it." I hiss back. Out of all the mentors, she hates me the most. None of her tributes make it to the final six. One from Twelve always has. I pull my arm from her grip and disappear down the stairs as the last chariot goes through the doors.

* * *

_**Cain's POV:**_

"Where is she?" Cynthia asked. "She said she would meet us here."

"She'll be here." Rynna, his stylist, said assuredly. "She always keeps her promises." Vian helped Cynthia off the chariot as Cain jumped down himself.

"Well, she did,"

"There she is." Cain interrupted as he saw her walking towards them quickly.

"Told you," Rynna whispered.

"Sorry I am late, it couldn't be helped."

"Sure it couldn't have." Rynna said pointedly and Cain noticed the bruise on Septa's arm. She shrugged it off.

"Come on you to, I bet you are starving. They don't give the tributes much food before the Opening Ceremonies." Septa wrapped her arms around both of their shoulders and led them to the elevators at the other end of the room.

"Septa Águila!" A voice called from behind them. She squeezed their shoulders and pushed them forward. Rynna, Vian, and the prep teams kept walking with them. Septa turned to look at who had called her. Cain heard her say a name before the elevator door closed. Before he knew it, they were on the top floor and being led to their respective rooms. Rynna set the shower for him while he undressed.

"Clothes are in the closet." She told him and then left. For the first time in ten years, he cried. He knew that Isaac loved Cynthia and knew that he was willing to sacrifice his life so she could go back to him and marry once three more years had passed and Isaac was free from the threat of Reaping. He had no idea how to tell Septa either. He knew she wanted to save him. That she had promised Hima that she would get him through to the end and crowned the victor. But he wanted Cynthia to win so she and Isaac could be happy.

* * *

_**Septa's POV:**_

I lean against the wall of the elevator and wait for the quick ride to be over. Damn them all. I hold in a cough so that I don't cough out blood. Those bastards are going to pay. I will see to it personally. The doors open and I struggle out of the elevator. I manage only a few steps before I collapse on the ground, coughing up blood. I am going to make sure they pay for doing this. "Septa!" It's Lin's voice and it hurts my head. Besides knocking me senseless, they gave me a damned migraine. He picks me up. "Rynna, Vian, keep the kids in their rooms." I wince at the loudness of his voice. He says something to an Avox and then I am in my room. I spit blood into a bowl that Lin has found somewhere. Then he gives me water to drink. As my mind clears, I begin to feel the pain elsewhere. Oh they have not heard the last of me. I barely register Lin's words. Then I am hearing Rynna walk in with a doctor of some sort. There are flashes before and after I have been stripped of my clothes. Then he gets to work. Without being in the hospital, he can't take away the marks, he says.

"I don't care about scars. Just get my ribs back to normal. It feels like they are poking a lung." I barely manage. Lin coaxes more water down my throat and that's the last thing I remember.

* * *

It's dark when I open my eyes again and find that I am still in my bed. I take an easy breath and hiss in pain. The man who had helped me had not been one of the normal Capitol doctors. They would have argued with me, Lin, and Rynna until they were blue in the face about me going to the hospital beneath the Training Center. I take an easier breath and wince a little at the pain, but it's bearable. My door opens and I struggle to sit up.

"Easy, don't do that too quickly."

"Lin, what happened to me?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"I meant after I passed out."

"The doctor pressed against your sides gently and felt a few broken ribs. There was little he could do with what he had brought with him. He has a special device that can set bones and get them started healing. He sent an Avox for it. When she returned, he had already bandaged the rest of your cuts and applied a paste to the bruises. You screamed yourself hoarse while he reset the bones in your chest. That's when he found the broken ankle."

"But that was fixed." I twist my left ankle, as had become my habit.

"Other one." I twist the right one and flinch violently, my hands going for my knife. "He wants you to go down to the hospital in the morning to get it reset and see if anything else can be done about your ribs. For now, at least until morning, you need to rest." I look up at him and see the worry in his eyes. Fatherly worry. I nod numbly. "So what happened after you sent the rest of us up without you?"

"Nothing I can't handle myself."

"Septa look at yourself. You look as if you had just been back in the arena."

"I'm not sure I ever left." I whisper.

"What happened?" I glare at him. He's not going to let up until I tell him.

"It was an old friend of mine. His boy was in the Games after my year and my tribute killed him in the first few days. He had seen how quickly and mercilessly I had killed in my Games and had figured that I had taught my tribute that." I snort and wince in pain. "We had some words after the Games since he was here on Peacekeeper business. This time, he said he wanted to talk to me alone and apologize for his wrongful thought. Needless to say, he is a lying bastard and when I get my hands on him," Lin holds up a hand.

"A Peacekeeper did this to you?"

"A group of them. And when I get the chance, they are going to wish they had not messed with me."

"Septa, you can't just go off and kill someone because they attacked you."

"Tell that to the man who attacked me. He tried to kill me because his son died."

"Who is he?" I shrug. "Septa," he says warningly.

"He only ever introduced himself as Peacekeeper Hawthorne."

* * *

**I'm going to let you all know, this Peacekeeper is not Gale. ;) THanks for reading and please review.**


	3. Family, Friend & Mentor

**And so comes more of Septa's Journey. Thanks to all who reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Septa, Hima and her family, Lin, and Rynna.**

* * *

_**Lin's POV:**_

He shut the door softly behind him. He started as he turned and saw Rynna in front of him. "What happened to her?" She asked softly.

"A group of Peacekeepers jumped her."

"Led by who? They know not to trouble the mentors."

"This one's boy died in the One Hundredth and One Hunger Games, right after Septa won. It seems that Septa can teach her tributes how to be merciless, according to the Peacekeeper."

"Which one? Many Peacekeepers have had their children in the Games."

"I'll deal with it, Rynna. The doctor gave me pictures and we have a name. It is no secret that he hates her. The doctor said he found his DNA under her nails, so she fought back. Her words only confirm what we already know. You focus on Cain and getting him ready for the interviews in a few days." Rynna nodded and walked away. Lin walked to the elevator and hit the button for the ground floor. He was outside before the Peacekeepers could register him. He would take care of Peacekeeper Hawthorne and make sure he couldn't hurt Septa again. But he had to be careful about it. The Capitol did not know violence like this. He hoped that the Head Peacekeeper would believe them. If not, he would have to go straight to the President.

* * *

_**Septa's POV:**_

I try to think where my cane is. I know I have one somewhere in my room. This is not the first or second time I have gotten a broken bone in my leg. Lots of Peacekeepers have been upset with me because my tribute has killed their kid. This is just the first time that I've been nearly killed for it. I look up and see an Avox walk in.

"Where is my cane?" She walks over to the closet and pulls out a sleek black rod. She hands it to me and I nod that she is free to leave. I hobble over to my closet and pick out an outfit and then go out to the dining room.

"Septa!" Cain hugs me tight and I have to pry him off.

"That is not how a tribute acts. Do you understand me?" I growl. I can't be his aunt, not here. Not when we are always being watched. If the Capitol knew that he considered me his aunt, they would kill him for sure. I hobble to the head of the table and sit. Lin is nowhere to be seen and neither is Rynna and Vian. I look at Cain and Cynthia. "Alright, first off, how do you want to be trained?"

"Excuse me?" Cynthia blurts "You're supposed to train the both of us."

"I know that."

"Then what do you mean?"

"From just looking at the two of you, I know you both work in the mines. Cain's muscles are visible. Yours are not, that gives you an advantage over the other tributes. But what if you have a talent you do not want Cain to know you have, one that will help you over power him. And vice versa. Do you have something you want to keep secret from the other? Do you want to be mentored together or separate? Remember, I can only get one of you out of the arena alive if I can. You have to convince me _you_ are the one I make sure to save. Is that understood?" They nod glumly. "Now, are you going to answer my question?"

"Separately." Cain says, sure of himself. Cynthia opens her mouth, shuts it, and then agrees with Cain. I make a mental note to ask Cain about it since she shut her mouth when he gave her a look.

"Alright. Separately it is then." I gesture for an Avox to get me some food since I know I won't be able to hold a plate and serve myself without help.

"Septa, what happened to you last night? Vian and Rynna wouldn't let us out of our rooms last night." Cynthia asks worriedly.

"I needed to have a conversation with Lin that was just between me and Lin." I say evasively. I don't need them being worried about me. The bastard of a Peacekeeper knows that I would have been able to fight them off had he not had friends hiding in the shadows to surprise me. "I'm fine, see."

"Then why do you have a cane?" Cain says. I can see the suspicion in his eyes.

"My ankle is bothering me today. It's just a precaution in case it gives out. You two just focus on what you need to do, do you understand me?" They nod. We sit in silence and then I send Cain into the other room and make sure he is out of earshot before I begin. "Alright Cynthia, tell me what you know."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know how to fight?"

"A little. Only what my brothers taught me."

"And what did they teach you?"

"How to fight by hand. When they saw that I was watching them, they taught me to defend myself in case they couldn't be there to drive off the boys." She blushes and I smile. She is a pretty little thing. She's got thick black hair that falls down in a single sheet down her back and bright hazel eyes.

"What types of defense?" She demonstrates and I smile. If it wasn't for my promise to Hima, I would have chosen to help Cynthia get to the end. "What about plants?"

"Only what grows around the district. Mom's a healer of sorts, not like the ones here. But she helps the people in Twelve."

"Fire?" She shakes her head. "Shelters? Hiding? Weapons?" She shakes her head three times. I take a deep breath and look at her critically. "Alright, this is what I want you to do. You learn all you can about survival today. You have proven that you can defend yourself with hand-to-hand combat. If you can come up with a knife in the arena, that will save your life. Practice it if you want, but do it very little. Save that for your private session with the Gamemakers. I want you to focus on survival skills today." I don't tell her that I have made special arrangements with the instructors in the gym and that has given me access to everything they teach.

"But isn't fighting more important?"

"No," I say and look at her. "Surviving is more important. If you do not have fire, you will not be able to boil your water if you do not have iodine. But don't be an idiot about it. Use your head, Cynthia. Study how to survive today. Tomorrow, I will decide if you should go and practice with a weapon. Now go out and send in Cain. Lin should be here soon to take you both down there." I'm only waiting a moment before Cain walks in. He sits down next to me and I know he wants to know what happened to me. I shake my head and take a drink of coffee, glad it had been made with plenty of sugar.

"You can't save me." I spew my coffee across the table and look at him, hoping he is joking. His face is dead serious. I take a moment to wipe my mouth and compose myself. "I don't care what promise you made Hima, you are not going to save me if I can help it."

"Where is this coming from, Cain?"

"Isaac and Cynthia really, really like each other. If we can save Cynthia, then when Isaac is safe, they can be safe together." I choke back my tears and wonder if Joel had said the same thing to Katniss so long ago. "I need you to help me get us to the final two. Once that happens, I can kill myself or let something get me in the arena and then she can go home."

"Do you realize what you are suggesting?" I whisper.

"It's what I want."

"Cain, I," I can't finish what I want to say. _"Why does this boy have to be so sweet?"_ I think bitterly. I know that my brothers would have done the same thing for me and Christa and each other. I blink back the tears. There is only one choice. "Alright, Cain. We'll get Cynthia home. But all I know about you is that you are a miner. I have not taught you anything. I doubt Ed has unless he has while at the mines. Hima is in the forge all day and so am I. So, what special talents do you have that I don't know about?" He looks at me, a blank look on his face. I sigh. "Let's try it this way. Do you know how to trap an animal?" I ask. The miners are allowed into the forests during their break hours. He shakes his head. "Please tell me you have watched Ed start the fire in the house."

"No, I haven't." He says.

"Fighting?"

"Only what I've seen you do." I close my mouth, the next question caught in my throat. Only what I've shown him?

"Have you been following me?"

"Sometimes." He shrugs. Damn it all. Doesn't he know that if the Peacekeepers found out, he would be punished? After I had won my Games and after the first Games I had mentored, I needed someplace to be alone and work off the stress. My forge wasn't helping, especially after some particularly horrible nightmares. So I would go out into the forests to where I hid some weapons and practice with them, pretending that the nightmares were real and needed killing.

"What have you learned?"

"How to aim mostly."

"Nothing else?" He shakes his head. "Alright, today, I want you to spend the morning learning survival skills like making fire, snares, and the like. Do you understand?" He nods. "After lunch, do whatever you want to do. Try to find a special talent. When you do, say you have a special talent for using a sword, stay away from them. Save it for your private session with the Gamemakers. Do you understand me?" He nods. "Good, now get out of here. Training starts at ten and you are not going to be late." He stands up and leaves and I am alone. I finally let the tears fall. How am I going to tell Hima that Cain sacrificed himself for the happiness of his brother? How do I tell that to an older sister who made me promise to get her brother home alive? I sigh. I can't think about that now. I have to go out and sign sponsor deals. I get up and nearly collapse on the floor. That's right. I have to go down to the hospital first. Hawthorne had better hope I don't see him between now and the start of the Games. I still intend to get even with him. Lin wants to do it legally. I snort. He'll get off and come after me again. He's not going to be happy until one of us is dead. It's not going to be me.

I grab my cane and hobble out the door and to the elevator. I look at myself in the mirror. My brown hair is loose, making a frame around my face. The feature that catches my attention is my eyes. I can still remember when they still looked innocent. When they had not seen so much death. The eyes I see now look aged beyond what they should be. Only twenty-two years old and already, they had seen so much death you would think I had been in a war. I'm not sure I haven't been through war. I look away and get into the elevator and hit the button. My reflection is still there. I scowl. My face takes on a look I had only used in the arena. My face always looks like this when I scowl. It's driven off many would be suitors which is fine by me. Unless these Games are ended, there is no way I am getting married and having children. I do not want to be the one to have them get killed.

The doors open and I walk out only to be met by the doctor who treated me yesterday. He babbles on about this and that. I am put on a bed and sedated. The last thing I remember is two black eagles against the white ceiling.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review. (really guys, it's not that hard. i like to use reviews as ideas of where to go). Again, thanks for reading. I promise some fighting in the next chapter.**


	4. Reminders

**Thank you all for reading. And to answer a question, I am sorry, but there is no way for both of the tributes to live. If they try, they would both be killed because of what Katniss and Peeta did.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Septa and her friends and family. Enjoy!**

* * *

"I told you I would handle myself and my way. I've tried going to the Head Peacekeeper before and Hawthorne got off then. I knew he would have gotten off again. And he did. You should have just let me handle it."

"And let you kill him?"

"I wouldn't have killed him and I am not going to kill him. But I am going to make him regret the moment he decided I was the one responsible for his son's death."

"That's something I've been meaning to ask you. Why did you kill so mercilessly in the arena? You showed no emotion every time you killed except for when you broke your ankle and when you won. Why?"

"I had nothing to lose. I am the last one of the Águila family. There was no one that would have to suffer because of me. Now, there is. if I get killed because an idiot Peacekeeper tries to kill me, Hima and her family are forced to live wondering if they will see the next sunrise again, just like I did in the arena and before." I look out the window, waiting for Lin to speak. I am waiting longer than I expected.

"Did you truly believe that was true?"

"I knew it was true. And I will be damned if Hima and her family have to live like that again with the threat of the Games over their heads. At least I can give them some peace before they have to worry about the Reaping and the Games."

"And you can't have that peace?"

"No." I take a deep breath and look at him. There is worry in his eyes again. "Lin, I am reminded everyday about the Games. Every time I go home from a walk, I am reminded that I am no longer like the rest of the people in Twelve. I am a victor of the Hunger Games. Every child I pass, I wonder if they are going to be the one I have to mentor in the next ones. The Games are always on my mind. That's why I hardly leave my house. At least if I am in the forge, I can forget for a little while. In the forge, making birds and horses and lions and the like, I can forget about the Games. But they are always there when I leave. I sleep with a knife under my pillow because I have not entirely left them. I will handle Hawthorne like I handled the Games and the other tributes." I turn back to the window. "Are Cain and Cynthia awake yet? I need to talk to them before they go down to train today."

* * *

_**Cain's POV:**_

"Lin, what is wrong with Septa?"

"What do you mean, Cain?"

"She is acting differently than she does at home. At home, she always gives us a hug before we leave for the day. She acts like the aunt I know she is. But here, she is keeping us at arms' length. Why?"

"Cain, you have to understand that she cannot seem attached to her tributes, especially now that she has to choose one of you to get to the end."

"But that does not explain her sudden coldness towards everyone. She's even treating you differently and you're her friend."

"That is because of something else. Her coldness towards you, Cain, is coming from her heart. She doesn't want to be hurt by losing you, yet you might die in these Games and she's made a promise to your sister to get you home alive. She always gets like this around the tributes. Her partner always got attached to her tributes and was crushed when they were killed in the arena."

"It shouldn't matter."

"Cain, put yourself in her place because if you get to the end and live, you will be mentoring with her. Imagine that you are a mentor and it is five years from now. In the pool to be Reaped are Jacob and Andrew. One of them gets chosen and you have to mentor him, but you are also his uncle. You have become attached to him just because he is family. Now there is a great chance that he will return to District Twelve in a box. Now do you get it, Cain. She had prayed against all odds that this would not happen and now it has. She is the last of her family. Your family has taken her into theirs. Now a member of her new family will more than likely die if they are not careful in the arena. She is going to be hurt enough if you die. Don't make it worse by trying to be her nephew like you are in Twelve."

"Cain, she's waiting for you." Cain stood up from the couch and walks into the dining room. Septa is sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Sit down, Cain." He obeyed. "Tell me the plants that cure poison, including Tracker Jacker venom." He recited the list almost perfectly. "Go back to that station today. I want that list memorized. How do you start a fire without flint and no smoke?"

"Find the driest wood you can and use dry kindling. Then strike the flint."

"Without flint?"

"If you have a glass of some kind, focus the sun's rays. If that fails, rub sticks together fast enough to create a heat on the wood and blow."

"Very good. What weapons did you use yesterday?"

"I tried a sword, but I kept nearly cutting my own arm off. I was hoping to try a bow and possibly knives today."

"I want you to work on the plants and rope tying this morning. You can try the weapons this afternoon after lunch. You had better find something, fast. Otherwise you will be pinned with a low score and killed right away. If you want to be able to protect Cynthia, you have to be able to keep the target off of her and you need to be able to stay alive."

"Yes, Septa."

"Get out of here."

* * *

_**Katniss's POV:**_

She watched the people around her as they bet based on the opening ceremonies. This was the first year she didn't have to mentor. The whole responsibility fell on Septa's shoulders. _"I wonder how she is doing. Both of those kids are the age she was when she came here with Joel. Who is she going to choose? If it were up to me, I would probably choose the boy. He looks like he would win over the girl."_ She looked over to where Septa should be coming out soon to sign sponsorships based on looks alone. No one was lining up for it. They wouldn't until tomorrow night after the scores. She turned sharply at a tap on her shoulder. The man looked to be about in his sixties with three scars along the right side of his face. They were very familiar and she suddenly remembered what she had done to Haymitch over twenty-five years ago. "Can I help you?"

"I want to sponsor one of your tributes."

"I am not a mentor this year. I have officially retired." Katniss replied and began to walk away from the Training Center and the President's Mansion. Cameras had started to enter the City Circle and she was not allowed to even accidently be seen. The old man followed her.

"I know you. You are Katniss Everdeen. You won the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games when you were sixteen. And then you were in the Quarter Quell with no winner. You are famous."

"I am the reason too many people were killed and relocated thirty years ago. I am no one to be looked up to. I caused the death of hundreds, including my own friends and family."

"Ah, yes. The Mockingjay Rebellion. I helped in that. We even fought a little after the siege here ended. Everyone thinks you are dead in the Districts."

"And it must stay that way." Katniss snapped and hurried down the road, hoping to leave the man behind. He managed to keep up all the way to her house.

"Listen,"

"Go away!" Katniss snarled at him. "I want to be left alone. I want to forget the rebellion."

"The Mockingjay is needed. They live!" She slammed the door behind her, wanting to block the man out. The door didn't help. She could still hear his words.

_"The Mockingjay is dead. She died with her friends when the war ended."_ She thought bitterly as she walked to her closet. She opened it and looked at her Mockingjay suit. It was the last thing Cinna had made for her before he was killed at the beginning of the Third Quarter Quell. The old man's words echoed in her mind. There was no way they were alive. After she had been captured, she had been told that Thirteen had been destroyed. They had shown her images. They had gotten in and killed everyone they had found. The bodies of her mother and sister had not been found, but then again, Prim had not been in Thirteen when she had gone to the Capitol. Prim had been in Eight, helping the wounded. Poor, kind Prim. She would never hurt a soul. Katniss slid down the wall behind her and cried. The old man had brought up too many memories. Memories of events that she wanted to forget.

* * *

_**Septa's POV:**_

I sit on the steps of the Training Center and watch the people go about their nightly business. This had become my ritual a few years back. It helps to clear my head, especially after Lin and I have had a fight. Rynna had to break us up this time. I wanted to go after Hawthorne. Lin insists on letting the system work. It is a system that doesn't work, I know. Hawthorne got off for the beating he gave me the other day. Well then, I just need to remind him not mess with me. I look up and see him. I smile. I pull my hood up and close my jacket. It's skin tight and the hood obscures my face that not even my eyes are invisible within its dark depths.

I follow him and slowly catch up to him. He has his gun. But that is no concern of mine. I can easily disarm him. I just want to give him a friendly reminder that I was not the one who killed his child. It was the Capitol. I follow, a silent hunter, until we reach a dark street. It was never fixed after the Capitol shot down an enemy hovercraft during the Mockingjay Rebellion. It is said that it was here that Katniss was captured by the Capitol and the rebellion ended.

I pull Hawthorne into an alley and take his gun away before he can reach for it. I toss it away and punch him in the face. I hear his nose break. He takes a swing at me. I dodge and kick his legs out from under him. He falls backwards and lands on his elbow. This is pathetic. How the hell did he become a Peacekeeper? He can't even fight without back-up. He sees his gun and reaches for it. I step on his hand and kick him in the ribs. I need to let him know some of the pain I felt. He doesn't cry out. I give him respect for that. But that is all the respect I give him. He tries to move his hand. I put my full weight onto his hand with my left foot.

"The mentor for Twelve didn't kill your kid." I whisper, it helps to mask my voice. "The Capitol killed your son. Do not blame her. She was only doing what she needed to do to survive and to help her tributes to survive." I turn him over to his side and plant my foot firmly on his chest. "If you attack her again, no Peacekeeper and no high official will be able to save you from me. Do you understand?" He nods weakly. I remove my foot, kick him in the ribs again and walk out of the alley. I wish I didn't have to have given him such a harsh reminder. There is nothing that can be done about it now. Besides, he tried killing me first.

I push my hood back as I get back to the lit City Circle. I see Lin standing on the steps of the Training Center, looking for me no doubt. I shrug and walk towards him. He gives me a look that tells me he knows what I was doing. I brush past him and go inside. He doesn't say anything and neither do I. There is nothing to say. My actions are my own and I will pay whatever consequences must be paid.

* * *

**I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. thanks for reading and please, please, please review.**


	5. Consequences

**Thank you to Elves are Awesome for your review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Games, only Septa and her friends and the people important to her.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Cain, please tell me you found a hidden talent." I say as he sits down at the table. I don't need to worry about Cynthia. She has been excelling more than I expected, and more than Cain. He still has not found a skill he excels at that will impress the Gamemakers.

"Well, I think I've found something that will impress them."

"And that would be what?"

"Well, I can throw knives very accurately. Some of the other tributes wouldn't hit the target all the time. But I did. You wouldn't think so with these big clumsy things." He holds up his hands. Being a miner, his hands are larger than mine, me being a smith. I pull out some knives. Atala told me about Cain's sudden development with the knives last night, after I had returned from my business.

"Show me." I hand him the knives and wave to an Avox who brings in a target. He stands. I nod. Each time, he hit the target. "Sit." I get the same results. "Crouch." Again, the same results. "Well, now, that is something. I expect good results today."

"What do I do this morning?"

"Practice with other weapons. Keep them guessing with what you can do. Even practice with the knives if you have time. The more knowledge you have, the better chance of surviving you have. Now go on, I need to talk to Cynthia." He nods, gets up and leaves. I'm only waiting for a few moments before she walks in. "What did you do yesterday afternoon?" I had her focus on her survival skills in the morning and then gave her free rein in the afternoon.

"Weapons. I found I have considerable talent with a sword. And I can set a fair trap. I planned to review survival skills this morning." She is quiet a moment. "Septa, I'm going to die." I bite my lip. I'm not going to lie to her. But I can't tell her the truth either. The truth is too painful for me and I doubt she would believe it. "I knew it. Thank you for not lying to me." She gets up to leave.

"Cynthia," I grab her hand and stand up. She doesn't turn to me. I pull her into a hug. "I can't promise you much. But I can promise you this. If you listen to what I have told you, you will survive. Do you understand me? You will survive."

"How can you promise that? How can you when you barely survived?"

"I survived because I was afraid. If you do not have fear, like some of these other tributes, then you are not careful. Confidence breeds carelessness. As long as you can get plenty of sponsors, they will help you, if you can get them to. Do well today. Promise?"

"I'll try."

* * *

"Ms. Águila,"

"Yes?" I turn and see several Peacekeepers standing in the main room. Peacekeeper Hawthorne is with them.

"I would like to apologize, Ms. Águila" He says. I blink rapidly. Apologize? I didn't hit him that hard last night, did I? "I realized last night that it was not your fault my son died. You were only trying to keep your tribute alive. I know that I cannot imagine what goes on in the arena. That was my mistake. I would never wish the fate of our children on my greatest enemy." He clears his throat and looks at the Peacekeeper next to him. He nods and then turns to me.

"Peacekeeper Hawthorne has admitted to having accomplices lying in wait for you the other day. He has also admitted that he has attacked you before. One time we can forgive, even against a Victor. But not twice. He has been charged with treason against the Capitol and will be punished in accordance with his crime."

"I understand." I manage even though my throat has tightened. I know the penalty for treason. He will become an Avox. I don't want to even imagine what will happen to his family. They nod and I am left alone. I grope for a chair and find one just before my legs give out on me. What have I done?

* * *

_**Lin's POV:**_

"Septa," he called softly as he walked back into the main room where he had left her. "Septa?" He heard soft crying coming from the television room. He walked in and found Septa curled up on an armchair, arms curled around her head which rested on an arm, and she was crying. From the way she was sitting, and the state of her hair, he could tell that she had been there for a long while. "Septa, what's wrong?"

"I said I would deal with the consequences, but," her words dissolved into soft sobs and she didn't finish. He pulled a wood chair next to her chair and rubbed her back.

"What were the consequences?"

"Hawthorne…. Avox," She dissolved into tears again. He looked up as Rynna walked in. She gestured to him. He got up and followed her out.

"What happened?" He demanded.

"It was after you had left to take the children to the Training Room. Septa was looking out the window. I had heard them come in and hid in the hallway. Peacekeeper Hawthorne and a group of Peacekeepers went into the television room. He admitted that he attacked her twice and it is considered an act of treason since she is a victor."

"Oh damn," Lin muttered. "She didn't see these consequences. What do we do? She can't function like this. Cain and Cynthia will die if she isn't pulled together."

"You need to talk to her. You need to tell her that the reason no one believed the two of you was because he is respected and they refused to believe that he would commit a crime like this. You have to help her pull herself together."

"When you two are talking about me, make sure I can't hear you." Septa suddenly said from behind them. She glared at them a moment before brushing past them towards her room. "And there is no way you can make me feel better. This would have happened regardless. He attacked me. If they had believed us in the first place, he would have been sent back to his family. But it is still my fault because I said something. The reason he confessed is because of what I did last night." She hurried to her room and slammed the door behind her. Lin and Rynna looked at the door and then each other. Rynna nodded and went to her quarters.

* * *

_**Septa's POV:**_

I grab my pendant from the shelf where I had left it last night. I forgot to put it back on this morning. I had put it in my pocket when I went after Hawthorne last night. I had taken it out and put it on my shelf and then went to bed. As I look at it, I remember the two black eagles and my parents. My crying over Hawthorne shouldn't be happening. It is not my fault that he is to become an Avox.

I go to the bathroom and look in the mirror, the pendant now around my neck. My eyes are bloodshot. I've been crying all morning and afternoon. I sigh and splash cold water on my face and head. The cold water wakes me up and I start thinking clearly again. No, it is not my fault. Hawthorne got the fate befitting his crimes. I can't be dwelling on this. I have to concentrate on getting Cain and Cynthia into the final two. They are going to be showing the scores right after dinner. Dinner is in an hour. "Think, Septa. The interviews are the day after tomorrow. You can't zone out on them now." I yank the hair tie out of my hair and it tumbles down my back. I am not a Capitol mutt. I am a victorious victor. I beat the Capitol at its own game. Now I have to guide two more children through it and help them beat it. I am Septa Águila. I am a blacksmith. I am the Victor of the One Hundredth Hunger Games.

My mind goes into over drive as I change out of my drab Capitol clothes into the ones I used to wear. They gave me new clothes this year. I hate them. It's just one more way for the Capitol to control my life. They have no doubt figured out that Cain is a member of the family I let live in my house in Victor's Village. They are going to exploit that in the interviews in a couple days. I have to think of an angle for him. That was my job when Katniss and I were mentoring together. I'll let Lin train them on the proper manners. Cain's angle.

"Septa, are you coming to dinner?" Rynna calls through the door.

"Yes, I'll be there in a minute." I call back. I pull on my boots, the ones I wear at home and then buckle on my knife. I won the Games with a knife. I am not ashamed to let people see me with it. I exit my room and see Rynna waiting for me. She looks me over and then nods. I have never been the one to look a mess when I've cried. It helps that I splashed ice water on my face a few minutes ago. I stride forward purposefully. She follows behind. I know why she was there to get me. She wanted to make sure I didn't look like a wreck.

"Are you okay?" Lin whispers when he sees me.

"I'm fine." I say. His eyes fall on my knife.

"Septa, you promised."

"I promised you nothing. If I want to wear a knife on my belt, I damn sure will." I hiss before sitting at the head of the table, Cain and Cynthia at either side of me. Rynna and Vian sit down next to them. Lin sits at the other end of the table, opposite me. I turn to my tributes. "How did it go today?"

"Alright," Cynthia says. "By the time I got in there, they were barely paying attention to me. But I think they noticed something of what I did."

"And you?" I ask, turning to Cain.

"The same. They were barely paying attention when I went in there." The way he avoids the question concerns me and I know he did something stupid.

"I'm going to say it," Cynthia suddenly says. "I am getting a low score. I made sure of it." My attention snaps to her and I get her to shut up before she says anything more.

"Remember, the two of you wanted to be trained separately. It would be a headache if you changed your mind now."

"So," Cynthia says, "me and Cain talked about it during lunch yesterday. We want to be trained together from this point on. There is no harm in it, is there?" I sit back in my chair and look at them both. Cynthia has no idea that Cain wants to keep her alive so that she and Isaac can be together once he is safe. But really, if that is the case, then there is no harm in them telling each other what they did.

"Alright, together it is then." I stand up and we go into the living room and turn on the television. The once Career Tributes range an eight to ten. Others get in the five to seven range, but no one gets lower than that. Then Cynthia's picture comes up. I remember her words from a few minutes ago and expect the worst. I am not disappointed. She gets a three. I place a hand on her shoulder. I know how strong she is. We can work with that in the interview. Cain's picture comes onto the screen. I expect his to be in the eight to ten range at the most. I feel my eyes widen when the eleven is flashed across the screen. I don't listen to the announcers and turn to Cain. "What happened in there?"

"I was showing off my knife skills." His mouth twitches. "They said something I can't repeat. But it was about you. The one who said it had an apple in his hand. I had a knife in mine. I threw the knife and walked out." He doesn't have to finish. After his display this morning, I know he pinned the apple to the wall, just like Katniss did with the arrow.

"You have made yourself a very big target." I say and he understands. He has just made his goal incredibly difficult to accomplish.

* * *

**And so the consequences have been met, but they are not over, that I promise. THanks for reading and please review.**


	6. Tricks

**Hi all. A short chapter, I know. But I couldn't think of anything else to write.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Septa and the people important to her.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I pace around my room, trying to think of a way to present Cain to the Capitol. The boy needs sponsors. He'll get them with his training score. But that is not going to be enough. He needs some way to make sure that he will get enough help that he can keep himself and Cynthia alive. We can use a mysterious angle to play off Cynthia's score. That will be easy enough. I know she is stronger than she showed the Gamemakers yesterday. And I know that she has more talent than most people would think. She has older brothers who taught her how to fight. But Cain, damn that boy has become a problem. What am I supposed to do with him? How can I play off his lost temper? The Games are already a living hell. By throwing the knife like he did as only guaranteed that he will be returning to District Twelve in a five foot nine inch box.

I collapse on my bed and smother my frustrated scream into my pillow. I have never had a tribute who was so difficult. I lay there for a few minutes, regaining my composure. He considers me family, that is the reason he lashed out at the Gamemaker. But how to play on that? He can't be mysterious, that much is obvious. And he has the humor of a dead slug. The boy has never been able to tell a joke. Cesar can help him, but Cain has to do the work on his own. I bite my lip, trying to keep back another frustrated scream. This has always been the worst part. In two days, the Games begin and I need to make sure that Cain and Cynthia both have sponsors. There is no guarantee that Cain's plan is going to work. I sigh.

Temper. Family. Temper. Family. Katniss! Katniss is the one who first got an eleven in training in her first Games. She lost her temper and shot an arrow at the Gamemakers. That temper got her an eleven. The idea hits me like a bolt of lightning. Cain can play on possibly being related to Katniss. The idea is brilliant! I jump up and am about to meet the others and then stop. Will it work? Katniss was the Mockingjay. She led the people of Panem in a revolt over thirty years ago. Would that make a bigger target on his back? Just being her friend got my uncle killed. But Cain is too young to know that Katniss was involved in the revolt. All that is said in the treaties is that the Mockingjay had died. Very few knew that her name had been Katniss Everdeen. The only reason I know is because my father, along the parents of most the people my age and older, were alive during that rebellion. Hima's parents were alive, but they died before they could even tell Hima, their eldest child. Cain has no idea that Katniss was the Mockingjay and the symbol of the rebellion. It will work, it just has to work. That's the only thing that is going to save him in the Games. It may just be the only thing that gets him sponsors.

* * *

_**Cain:**_

"You only have to suggest it."

"But how do we know that she lost her temper?"

"We don't. Only the Gamemakers know that she lost her temper, if she did. But she also got an eleven. All you have to do is joke that you are her family. She is the only one to have gotten an eleven."

"And she got a twelve."

"That was in her Quarter Quell. I doubt she had to lose her temper for that one."

"Why can't I say I am related to you? You got a twelve in your Games."

"And look how dearly I paid for it. I won. Now I have to mentor you. If you say you are related to me, these people are going to expect you to win."

"Won't they if I say I might be related to her?" Septa sighed in frustration.

"No, they won't. And here's why. Katniss Everdeen by herself was forgettable in a frilly dress and glitter. The only reason she is even remembered is because Peeta told the world that he loved her and because of what she did in the arena. She made it that her Games had two victors. Had they not died in the rebellion, Peeta and Katniss would have gotten married because of her bold idea. Without those tricks, she would have been forgotten unless she had won and she barely did. It's the best chance you have, Cain." He stared down into her sapphire and gold eyes. He knew that she was doing everything she could to help him get Cynthia to the end. He also knew that she wished he would change his mind and save himself. It was true. He and Isaac were still young. Isaac could find someone else to love. But Septa didn't see how much Isaac tried to catch Cynthia's attention at school. Cain did and he knew that Isaac would never want anyone else like he did Cynthia.

"Alright, I'll try." Septa nodded.

* * *

_**Septa:**_

"So, Cynthia, a three. No one from District Twelve has ever gotten a three before."

"Oh, well, I don't know really. I guess the Game-makers didn't' see much in me in my private sessions." Cynthia tells Cesar coyly. Damn, she knows how to play up the mysterious and sexy angle. Vian has put her in what I can only guess is a sexy dress. It is tighter than any of the ones Rynna ever made me and the color melts into her skin making her look almost naked. I can only imagine Isaac's face right now as he watches this interview. I shake my head an put on a smile as the cameras turn to me while Cesar jokes about the mystery that seems to always shroud my tributes. I wave the cameras back onto the stage. The buzzer goes off and Cynthia glides back to her seat and Cain walks to the center of the stage. In one glance, I take in Cain's outfit. He's dressed in a dark cotton shirt and dark pants. He looks as if he is only trying to talk a night time walk instead of fighting for his life. My heart begins to race. What if my idea is a mistake? It won't be me who is punished, but Cain. I can't let that happen. But it is too late now. I keep my face calm

"Well, Cain, I'm sure Twelve's last Victor has described the Capitol to you, but how does it compare? Seeing it for yourself I mean?"

"Well, um, it doesn't. Septa has never really explained it and how it looks." The crowd laughs at my expense. There is a perfectly good reason why I haven't described the Capitol to the boys. I hate the Capitol. It would be extremely difficult to describe it without using a few choice words.

"Well, that is unfortunate. So how do you like it?"

"I think it is wonderful. I've never seen any place so clean. Except for Septa's home of course." I try not to let my anger show. This is about him. He needs to keep me out of it. He looks at me and I give him a very telling look. He blinks once in understanding. No one notices since they are all laughing.

"So, Cain, a training score of eleven. How are you feeling?"

"Honestly, I am feeling a little scared. Only one other person has ever gotten an eleven."

"Yes, Katniss Everdeen. The Girl on Fire." A picture of a much younger Katniss appears briefly on the screen. "Why do you mention her?"

"Well, she is the only tribute to ever have gotten an eleven in the history of the Games. I think I might be related to her." This intrigues the audience.

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, we are the only two who have ever gotten an eleven. And we both have great accuracy." The last part sends chills up my spine. He just hinted at what happened in his private session. But then again, only the Game-makers know what Katniss did in her private sessions. I take a breath as the buzzer sounds and Cain returns to his seat.

I hurry back to the Training Center so I can meet them before they go to bed. This is the last time I will see them until the end of the Games. If they make it to the end. I catch them in the elevator. No one says anything until we get back to our floor. "You both did great." I tell them as I hug them. It's the first one I have given them since this whole thing started. And it may be the last I give either one of them as well. "I want you both to go and change and then you can watch them. After that, both of you need to sleep."

"You're not going to watch them?" Cynthia asks, stunned.

"No, you both have done so great that I need to get a head start." I partly lie. I know that sponsors are already lining up to sponsor my tributes, as well as everyone else's. But I cannot bear to watch the interviews again. "But I do have one last piece of advice for the two of you. Watch and listen to the animals, if there are any. Only drink where they drink. They are your key to survival. But most of all follow your instincts. Those will never lead you astray." I give them both another hug and then I am out the door.

* * *

**Again, sorry for the short chapter. Hope you all enjoyed. Oh, and I am thinking of having giant beasts in the area. Thoughts? Thanks for reading and please review.**


	7. Ghosts of the Past

**Thank you Elves Are Awesome for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I only onw Septa and the people important to her.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

_**Septa:**_

I try not to show my excitement as another sponsorship contract for Cain is pushed under my pen. Since the interview a few hours ago, people have been signing them like crazy. Most are intrigued by Cynthia and her low score. Having Cain suggest that he is Katniss's relative worked. His sponsors see potential in him just like they did with Katniss. I sign the contract and reach for the next one and sign it. I know I have to go and get some sleep. I am expected in the control room bright and early. I need to be there before the tributes are picked up to ensure that I don't give them anything that is not allowed in the arena. I see Lin exit the Training Center out of the corner of my eye and know that the rerun is over and Cain and Cynthia are asleep, or are supposed to be anyway. He is stopped by a man with scratches on the left side of his face. I reach for another contract. The man walks in my direction. I finally have a reprieve from the Capitol sponsors. I take a drink from my glass and stand up to greet him.

"Hello, Mr.?"

"Aben, you can call me Aben."

"Well, Mr. Aben, what can I do for you?"

"I want to sponsor your District." My heart races. I can't believe that he wants to sponsor both of my tributes.

"Alright," I dig out the contract. I only have one since hardly anyone ever sponsors both of my tributes. "Here you are. Are there any conditions you would like to add?"

"Only that you send them gifts based on their performances. I would hate them to be spoiled."

"I understand." And I do. I never just give my tributes their sponsor gifts. They have to earn it. Cain knows this. Cynthia doesn't. "Aben, I just need a way to get a hold of you. The rest of the sponsors meet here in the City Circle. But I need it just in case you are not there for whatever reason."

"Don't worry, Ms. Águila, I will be there every day that this goes on."

I sign the contract. "Do you know how this works?"

"I must admit that I am new to this, being a sponsor."

"Uh-huh," I mumble. He obviously doesn't know me well enough. I can easily spot lies. It comes from having to live in a house with young children and having to be there all day long. "Well, what you do," I hand him a small catalog, "when you want to buy something for one of the tributes, select it from this catalog. Give the seller the money, you will know them by their outfits. Make sure to specify which tribute it you want to have the item. If you don't, I won't know who to send it to. Do you understand so far?" The man nods. "If you ever want a tribute to just have a gift, send a message to me through the attendants. I am alone this year and it is hard for me to leave."

"I understand." He says and holds out his hand. I grasp it and we shake. I look up at the clock. Midnight. I need to be getting to bed so I can be up early. I need to be up at dawn and out while Rynna and Vian are waking Cain and Cynthia. I gather the contracts and place them in an envelope. I need to hang onto these in case someone accuses the other of stealing a tribute or some other nonsense. It's the proof that will keep everyone happy. I notice Aben is still there, watching me.

"Is there anything else?"

"It's just that, you remind me of someone I knew."

"I have no family in the Capitol. They all moved away a long time ago. I only come because I have to." No one else knows that Cinna, Katniss's stylist was my uncle before he was killed in the Mockingjay Rebellion. There is no way that this man knew my uncle. But then again, there was no telling what Cinna did in between the Victory Tour and the Games.

"He died a long time ago. His name was Cinna."

"Wasn't he Katniss's stylist when she was here?" I ask, feigning ignorance. How much does this man know?

"Yes. Are you possibly a relative of his?"

"I doubt it. I am from the Districts. He was from the Capitol."

"My mistake. Be seeing you."

"Good night." He walks away and I close the envelope. I stifle a yawn as I pass by the cameras on my way inside the building. In less than ten hours, the Games begin, again.

* * *

_**Katniss:**_

She watched as Septa made her way back into the Training Center. In mere hours, her tributes would be fighting for their lives. She thought it was amusing how the boy, Cain, had suggested that he was related to the Girl on Fire. The ploy had worked. The boy had just as many sponsors as the girl did. She had also seen the old man sign a contract for sponsorship. She sighed and turned away from the festivities and walked down the dark streets. She knew that most of the Capitol would be in the City Circle to watch the Games. She would rather watch from the safety of her own home.

She soon became aware of someone following her. Her days as a hunter never left her. She was always ready. She reached for the knife she kept on her belt. The President let her wear it for looks mostly, knowing that she knew the consequences for using it out of malice. This would be self defense. She stopped, the footsteps continued for a ways.

"You can't hide forever." It was the old man.

"I told you to leave me alone."

"You know I can't do that, Sweetheart." She froze. Only one person ever called her that in a patronizing fashion. She spun around and saw the scratches on the left side of his face.

"Haymitch?" She whispered. "It can't be. You're dead. They destroyed Thirteen. They told me so. You are dead."

"No, we managed to get out before they got to us. Once your hovercraft went down, Coin had Thirteen evacuate. We barely got out before the Peacekeepers showed up. A few of our soldiers died, but most of Thirteen and Twelve got out alive. Everyone thinks you're dead. Coin thought so too."

"But you didn't,"

"I knew you were alive. I knew you would be one of the last onto the hovercraft. When it went down, I knew you weren't on it. Peeta had barely gotten in when it went down. Besides, you would have been publicly executed had Snow wanted you killed. Coin wants you to head the rebellion again. She wants the Mockingjay."

"The Mockingjay is dead." She turned on her heel and continued walking away. _"He had better be counting his stars. I had a knife that time."_

"I know, Katniss." She stopped. "I know that you will not do it again. I don't want you to. But I need your help."

"I am not going to be a part of this rebellion!" She knew that it was a good thing that no one was around.

"No? Katniss, Prim died. After you were captured, we tried to hold the districts until we could form a rescue party. She and your mother went to Nine to help the injured there. There was a raid sent by the Capitol." Katniss didn't say anything. "If you won't do this for the rest of Panem, do it for your family. Do it for Peeta and Gale and everyone else who died. Do it for Cinna." At that, Katniss ran. She had never stopped blaming herself for Cinna's death, especially when Septa showed up and they realized that he was her uncle. She ran all the way to her house and in, slamming the door behind her.

_"Ghosts of the past be damned!" _She thought.

* * *

_**Haymitch:**_

"I told you that she would not do it….. She ran from me when I tried. I think she has too many bad memories of that time…. No, I am not going to force her…. She was forced into things before. I would sooner be damned than do it to her again… We need someone that the Districts will have no trouble following. Katniss just fell into it with what she did with the berries. That is why you picked her…. I told you before, we can't use a Mockingjay…. What?... I'll tell you what we need. We need an eagle. We need to convince Septa Águila to lead this rebellion….. Yes I said lead. We can't just have a figure head. That is what nearly got Katniss killed on more than one occasion…. Her motive? … Her motive is protecting the rest of her family from going into the Games. She just has to remember who the enemy is…. I will make her remember. Goodnight, Coin."

He put the phone down and looked out the window. He had moved to the Capitol six years ago with the hopes of finding Katniss. He had found her as the mentor of the Quarter Quell. He had asked around and found that she was aloof. She was never out in public for very long and she always disappeared when the cameras showed up. He had had a feeling that she had rules to follow, that she couldn't let herself be seen by the Districts. They all thought she was dead. Only those in the Capitol knew she was alive. But they only knew her as a victor, as the Girl on Fire. He knew that her predicament was his fault. He should have fought harder for her freedom. He should have fought to go into the Capitol with her. He shouldn't have let Plutarch decide what to do with her. Plutarch made her a puppet when Coin wanted a warrior, a soldier. In the end, Katniss had lost. "I'm sorry." He whispered and then turned off the lamp, letting the darkness hide him. He ran a finger over his scars as a tear fell down his cheek.

* * *

**Yes I made Haymithc cry. Thoughts? Please review and thank you so much for reading.**


	8. The 106th Hunger Games Begin

**Hello all. Thanks for the reviews. and Elves are Awesome, yes that is the reason for the title. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games**

**Let the Games begin.**

* * *

_**Septa:**_

I am up before dawn and everyone else. I know that in a few minutes, Vian and Rynna will be waking the tributes. My throat tightens as I remember who the tributes are. These are not just children from District Twelve. One is my nephew in all but blood and the other is the love of my other nephew. I have to get them both to the end so that way Cain can reveal the plan. He knows that he needs to stick with Cynthia until the final three. If they are both alive at the final two, there is no telling what the President will order done.

I shake my head and hurry out of the room, putting my knife in its sheath on my belt on the way out. I don't see Rynna or Vian or Lin on my way down. Rynna and Vian are waking the tributes, Lin is still asleep. The Games don't start until everything is in place. I need to be in the Command Center before seven, helping to prepare everything. The sponsors, I know, have been making purchases throughout the night. I'll need to see what is there so I can decide when to give what to which tribute. My mind goes back to the old man. He seemed to know what he was talking about. I wonder if he was in the Games at one point. He looks old enough to have lived through the Mockingjay Rebellion and the years before it. I had heard that all the victors, save a select few, from before that time were killed. Were Katniss and this old man part of that select few. I wonder what District he came from way back then.

"Good morning, Septa." I look up as I enter the command center and look at the speaker. It is one of the mentors for District Eleven. Her last victor is a current mentor with her, but it has been five years since then. District Eleven had won the 101st Hunger Games, right after the Quarter Quell.

"Morning, Rue." I say as I look at the list I have just been handed.

"Where is Catnip?"

"She retired." I say, still looking at the list. Most of the mentors in this room return to the Districts at the end of the Games. Very few stay in the Capitol. In here, Katniss has a different name. I learned it the first year I mentored with Katniss. She would never tell me where it came from, but it kept the Districts from learning that she was alive. It is what she is known as among the mentors. It has been suggested that an old lover gave it to her when she was younger. When I asked her, she avoided the question. "I got a message from her on the way here from Twelve." I look up from the list. "How is Evan doing?" I ask, looking at her partner.

"He is still suffering from nightmares, especially when the Games come around again."

"I don't blame him. I'm barely twenty-two and I sometimes find myself crying at night." Evan was only thirteen when he won his Games. How he did was the subject of gossip for months. My story and his are always revisited when the Games come around again. The eighteen year old looks our way and then comes over.

"Hey Septa,"

"Hey yourself. Rue here tells me that you are suffering from nightmares again." He nods. "Don't worry, Evan, they get better."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Remember, I lived through the Quarter Quell. We had to deal with water that burned bone and fish that could walk on land. I still see those fish in my dreams. Tell you the truth, I am afraid to go for a swim sometimes because of it."

"Places!" I look up sharply at the Head Gamemaker, Enobria. She was one of the Gamemakers in my Games. I'm not surprised to see that she has risen to Head Gamemaker. This is her chance to oversee everything that goes on. I heard that she was once a victor and had been in the Games with no victor, the Third Quarter Quell, the start of the Mockingjay Rebellion. Lucky for me, I don't have to stand anywhere near her. Evan, Rue, and I take our places. I look at the clock. It is almost nine. Where did the time go? I look at my list again and notice that Aben has not contributed yet. But he wanted them to prove themselves first.

"What do you think the landscape is going to be like this year?" Rue asks me in a whisper.

"There is definitely going to be some sort of forest, maybe a jungle this year. Haven't had one of those yet." I whisper back. My screens light up and I see both of my tributes in their respective launch rooms. They are dressed for a wet climate. I notice that Cynthia's hair is done up in a bun and is out of her face. Smart Vian, he knows how to tell the terrain from the clothes. I look at Cain. He is pacing in front of the couches. He and Rynna are both silent. But then again, what is there to say when you are about to potentially die. I hope they remember not to go too far into the Cornucopia when the gong rings. I hope I taught them well enough that Cain's crazy plan will work. If it does, then all these victors will be back in here next year at this time. If his plan works. So many things can go wrong.

"Alright Mentors, stay sharp, tubes are coming down." Enobria calls. I look at my screens. Cain is standing upright, steel in his eyes. Cynthia is shaking like a leaf. Oh please let her be able to stay alive long enough for Cain to find her again. I look at the main screen. It's showing an aerial view of the Cornucopia. Right away I can see the holes in the ground where the tributes are to enter from. I take in the items surrounding the Cornucopia and then look at the surrounding arena and bite the inside of my lip. It is a bunch of islands connected by exposed sand bars with the Cornucopia in the middle. On each island is a jungle. On the bigger islands, of which there are only three, have mountains on them and these mountains have smoke curling into the sky from them. The tributes heads appear in the sandbars closest to the Cornucopia. I see a small knife next to one child's feet. Five paces from Cain is a knife. There is nothing that close to Cynthia.

_"Run from there, Girl. Don't do anything stupid."_ I pray, even though I know she cannot hear me. I watch her. I can tell by the way she has positioned herself that she plans to run in and grab a slim looking blade about fifteen paces in. _"No, don't do it."_ I watch as the timer counts down. Cain is in the same position, going for the knife. I take in the distance Cain and Cynthia are from each other. It's too far. They are on opposite sides of the Cornucopia. Ten seconds left. Claudius Templesmith announces the Games. Five, four, three, two, one. The gong sounds. Cain rushes in, grabs the knife, and rushes back out. Cynthia rushes for the blade I saw earlier. She grabs it and then jumps into the water before anyone can see her. I watch her as she swims effortlessly to the island that had been behind her. The water is churning around her. She reaches the beach just before large teeth snap at the water she had just occupied moments before. Both of my tributes have survived the initial bloodbath. That is good.

I steal a glance at Rue and Evan. They are looking well. I look back at the main screen and see the tributes from Eleven get out, each holding an article of food. Districts One thru Ten are still fighting. I see the sea creatures gathering around the island. I see another tribute run off in the direction Cynthia went. It looked like a District Three tribute. Three more run off in another direction, all of them beat up. Another five minutes and it's over. I count the bodies that I can see. Only three. That isn't right. Six Careers, Cain and Cynthia, District Eleven, one from District Three for sure, and then three others. I look at the screen to the left and see eight flat lines. So two more got away. There are sixteen left in the Games and they've only just begun.

* * *

_**Cain:**_

He looked around him, knife held ready. He wished he had had time to grab more, but Septa's words kept echoing in his head. _"Get out,"_ she had told them both. _"Don't go too far in if you see something. You won't survive the bloodbath."_ He sighed. He had done exactly what she had done. He had gone in for a knife. It was only five paces in. He had seen Cynthia go in deeper and now had no idea if she was alive. "Now I have to search each island for her. How the hell am I going to convince her that we should work together at least until the final three? For all I know, she could have joined up with the Careers and is now hunting me." He whispered angrily. He kept his eyes out for any danger. He had no idea if anyone had followed him or what sort of dangers were in this arena. He had seen drawing of the fish mutts that Septa had dealt with in her Games. He could only hope that whatever he had to deal with was not as bad as that.

He looked around for any sort of mammal that would lead him to drinkable water. That was the next thing she had told them to do. They needed to find water. Without water, there was very little chance of survival. He knew that Cynthia would be doing the same thing. He jumped when the canons sounded. He stopped and counted. _"Eight," _he finished. _"I wonder if Cynthia is one of them."_

* * *

_**Katniss:**_

She watched the bloodbath silently. It disgusted her how children had to pay for the crimes of people long dead. The children only knew bits and pieces of the Dark Days. But that didn't matter to the Capitol. They had to make sure the people remembered those days and what happened because of them. These children were just pieces in that game. She had been a piece. So had Septa and Peeta and every child who ever lived and died in the arena. She thought back to what Haymitch had told her the night before. Prim was dead. Her little sister whose place she had taken in the Seventy-fourth Hunger Games. But that wasn't where is started. For her, it started with the berries when she and Peeta had tried to beat the Capitol at their own Game. Because of that, Prim had died, as well as countless others, including Gale.

She went back to her closet and looked at her Mockingjay suit. It was the last thing Cinna had ever made for her. She reached into the pocket and found the pearl Peeta had given her the last day in the Quarter Quell. She had actually been looking forward to a life with Peeta if they had been able to save him. She clenched the pearl in her fist. "This needs to end. No parent should have to bury their child." She pulled a box from the shelf behind the suit and opened it. Inside was her Mockingjay pin. She could still here Madge asking her to where it as her token in the arena. Looking at the pin reminded her of everyone who had died, because of her. Her fire died. If she helped in this rebellion, how many more would die?

She blinked away the tears as she placed the pin back in its box and put the box back. She closed the closet and sat on the couch. She held the pearl tightly as the faces of the dead tributes flashed across the screen and the how they were killed. She is surprised that the girl from Twelve, Cynthia, had a kill. But then again, she was followed away from the Cornucopia. _"Do I dare help Haymitch stop this?"_

* * *

**And the Games have begun. Who will be the victor? Will Cain's plan work? **

**Thanks for reading and please review. Oh, and potential love interest for Septa**


	9. Help

**Thanks everyone who read and reviewed. Here is the next part of the 106 Hunger Games.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. Just Septa.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Septa:**_

I watch Cain as he meanders around the jungle looking for who knows what. As far as I can tell, he is alone on the island. It is a small one, with a small stream running through it. I wonder if he is looking for animals to guide him. That would explain his meandering. Through, from the aerial view we were provided, I doubt there are any streams that he could drink from. But the jungle is lush, so there has to be some sort of water for them. Their clothes aren't meant to catch water like mine had been.

I switch screens and watch Cynthia. She is examining an animal she has just killed. Its muzzle is wet. She looks at the trees. She must have killed it there. She starts to examine one and then drives a knife into it, making a large hole. Water starts gushing from it. She puts her mouth under it and drinks. Good girl. Now if only Cain would be smart enough to figure it out.

I look up at the larger, main screen. It shows what the rest of Panem is seeing at this moment. Right now, it is focused on the pack of Career Tributes. They are on one of the other islands, well away from my tributes for the moment, hunting the three that had gone that way. I have no idea where Eleven is and I have no idea who the other two that got away are or where they are. I know they want to focus on Cain, but he is only wandering around, looking for water. I wonder if he and Cynthia made a pact without me knowing. If that was the case, Cynthia would now be looking for Cain. I look back at my screens. She's not. This means that she is still in the dark about Cain's crazy plan. I look at my list which has just been updated. On it are now two spiles. One is from Cain's sponsor and the other is from Aben delivered just an hour ago. He wants the tributes to prove themselves before they are given gifts.

I take a breath and decide to send Aben's gift to her. I press the button to bring up the screen that has the purchased gifts under Cynthia's name and place the spile there and then authorize it to be dropped. Minutes later, she is receiving it. Hopefully she knows what it is for. I watch her as she looks at the spile and then at the tree. Good, she's connecting the dots. She knows what I have just given her. I return to Cain and find him asleep beneath a tree. I look at the temperature. Jeez, Enobria. If the boy doesn't find water soon, he's dead and Cynthia is on her own.

* * *

_**Cynthia:**_

She drank the water gratefully and then looked around for something to carry it in. If she tapped a tree every time she was thirsty, she would leave a trail for the other tributes to follow. She looked at the slim blade she had grabbed. She knew it had been stupid to go and grab it, but she needed some sort of weapon to defend herself with. It had been a good thing since a District Three tribute had followed her. She put it back on her belt and looked for something to hold her water in. She searched the pack she had gotten off the dead tribute. She found dried meats and fruit earlier. "Ha, here's what I need." She said as she pulled out an empty water bottle. She returned to the tree and filled, tucking the spile in her pack before moving on. She needed to find Cain. He had said that they should work together to keep each other alive. She was agreed on the matter and they had decided to meet up in the arena. She hadn't expected them to be so far apart. She hadn't even seen where he had gone and guessed he was on the opposite side of the Cornucopia. She guessed that he had gone to the island closest to him. She had to get to him. The only good thing was she knew he was alive. Eight were dead. Sixteen were still alive. A canon sounded. _"Correction. Nine dead and fifteen alive."_

* * *

_**Cain:**_

He jumped at the sound of the canon as it sounded. Marking another death. _"That makes nine. Was it Cynthia? I've got find water or I am going to be the next one dead." _He pulled himself to his feet and began walking. He had seen no large animals all day and began looking for smaller ones. He knew that there had to be water somewhere in the arena, besides the dangerous seawater. _"Come, on, think. What would Septa do in this situation? How would she find water?"_

_ "Look at the animals," _is what she had told them. He had yet to see any that could actually guide him.

"Should have looked at the guide I saw Cynthia at. That would have at least told me which animals wouldn't kill me." He sighed and kept walking. He would have to find Cynthia and hope that she had found water. He punched a tree in frustration, knocking out a weird looking animal with a wet muzzle. He looked at it, puzzled.

* * *

_**Septa:**_

_"Think, Boy! The animal has a wet mouth. What is that a sign of?"_ I scream silently at Cain. He should know better than this. He should know that there is water in the trees by now. But then again, Katniss didn't know right away either. I hurriedly bring up the list of Cain's gifts and send the spile. Minutes later, it's dropping down to him. _"Come on, Cain. I'm doing this because you asked me to."_

* * *

_**Cain:**_

He looked at the metal tube in his hand. He had the feeling he had seen one before. Ed used it sometimes when they were in the forest. He looked at the note. _"Tree"_ it said in Septa's neat handwriting. He looks at the animal again and then the tree and sees teeth marks in the bark.

_"The water is _in_ the trees!"_ He remembered what the tool was. Ed had told him that it was called a spile used for tapping trees to get the maple out. He made a small hole and then drove the spile in. He was rewarded with a small trickle of water which he drank gratefully. _"Now I need some way to hold it so I don't leave a trail behind me." _He looked at the mud, an idea forming in his head.

* * *

_**Septa:**_

I sigh in relief. The boy had enough sense to read the note. I turn back to Cynthia, confident that Cain won't be dying right away. I frown. She is being chased by another tribute. I have a feeling that it's one of the ones that I didn't notice had gotten away. I hope she is not the second one to die today. I watch her. It shows a front shot of her. There is no fear in her eyes. No fear. Why wouldn't she be scared? And why is she running? She could easily beat the girl who is chasing her. I look closely at the main screen as they have decided to cover her at the moment. Then I see him. She has the girl from Three and the boy from One chasing her. But she has a Career chasing her. So why isn't she afraid?

The screen switches to an aerial view of the chase. I look ahead of her and see it. Smart girl. She has two traps laid, waiting for them. She slides under a log, tugging on a rope as she rolled to her feet. The girl from Three copies Cynthia and is crushed. "Fire," I hear Enobria tell one of the attendants. "Ready a second one." Cynthia jumps a log and grabs a vine, swinging around the tree. The boy stops. Cynthia waits for him to take a step forward. One step, and the sharpened stick goes through his neck, which is unprotected. He doesn't move. He suspects a trap. Cynthia sees and makes a decision. It is the same decision I have come to. Kill him from behind. She takes and slim blade from her belt and positions it. She sneaks around the tree. He hears her and turns. Too late. Her blade goes through his eye. She yanks it out and drives it through his heart, for good measure. Enobria orders the canon fired. Good girl, Cynthia. She takes down the trap and takes the sharpened stick with her, to use later. Three kills in one day, and two of them go to District Twelve. I look at the side board. Eleven dead, thirteen left to play.

* * *

_**Katniss and Haymitch:**_

She watched silently as the girl from Twelve killed the Career. The boy had yet to kill. But he was alone on his island. The more she watched, the more she became convinced that she needed to end this. The lives that were lost thirty years ago were given because they wanted this to stop. _"It must stop!" _She grabbed her jacket and ran out the door, a piece of paper in her hand. She had written it the day before when she had decided to help but then backed down. She was resolved now. _"This has to end. I will help how I can."_ She reached the city circle as the clock was striking noon. She saw Haymitch emerge from the sponsors patio to go and get the food that had just been served. He immediately went for the wine. _"Nothing changes with that man."_ She walked up to him and slipped the note into his pocket. She knew he noticed. He was in the Second Quarter Quell, it is rare that he doesn't notice anything. He takes the note from his pocket and looks at it before looking in her direction. He set his drink down on the table and pulled a napkin from the holder and a pen from his suit. He hung it over the table.

"SEE YOU TONIGHT" was written on it. He looked at her. She nodded and disappeared into the shadows. He stuffed the napkin in his pocket before refilling his glass. He looked at the main screen. It was following the girl from Twelve. She was looking for her fellow tribute. Something Katniss had not done until they could possibly win together. He knew that Enobria was the Head Gamemaker. There would be no spark of a tender heart from her. They would have a one victor. He sighed and took a drink. _"Here we go again."_

* * *

**THanks for reading and please review**


End file.
